


【哈斯情人节24h｜3:00】焚烬

by Crybaby339



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby339/pseuds/Crybaby339
Summary: 一篇车尾爆炸破车lofter哈斯情人节24h活动文第一次开hpss完整车子大家将就着啃吧（捂脸）lofter：by.张太岳的胡子祝大家情人节快乐～诶嘿嘿（发出dark lord的声音）
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	【哈斯情人节24h｜3:00】焚烬

殷红似血的酒液流泻而下，积满了整个锁骨窝后又从中溢出，泛着酒精的香气，顺着斯内普白皙的胸膛蜿蜒而下，无声淌过那人小腹。在色彩化为最淡时，它滑进了斯内普半松挂在腰间的黑色浴巾之内。  
哈利的唇侵略性极强地贴上了那人薄薄的微凉微颤的唇瓣，探出一条翻动热气的舌拌和着牙对对方唇肉的吮咬而猛力扫荡着，并强硬地刺入对方口腔之中，撬开斯内普死死咬紧的牙关，舌尖细细描摹过那每一颗贝齿的形状后，碾上了对方的舌，舌根发力地搅动着引着它共舞。待斯内普的胸膛开始频繁地起伏时，他又转了战场，用尽舌上的所有部位在那人上颚软肉处摩挲、碾压。最敏感的地方被刺激到，斯内普不自觉地开始发颤，喉管间有断断续续的压抑的呻吟在闷响。  
哈利此时完全便像一个永远贪婪的猎人，狂乱地，掠夺着斯内普口腔中所有的空气。直到意识到再不停下那人可能会窒息，哈利才缓缓退了出来，拉出一道淫靡的银丝，唇齿又在斯内普早已被弄得透红的双唇上留恋好一阵子，才完全停止了嘴上的动作。  
他看着斯内普本来带着一丝苍白的脸此刻由于缺氧而变得绯红，不自觉地嘴角浮出一抹笑意，抬手柔着动作去刮了刮那人同样发红的鼻头:"下次接吻记得用鼻子呼吸，教授。"  
趁着斯内普似乎有些懵懂，哈利的唇齿又趁机登陆了斯内普细嫩的脖颈。柔软的锦缎般的肌肤很快被哈利添上了大大小小的玫瑰。他顺此往下游荡，将那人锁骨之中尚存的酒液尽数吮得啧啧有声而尽。  
他抬起了头，满意地看着斯内普迷离的笼上了泪膜与一层水汽的黑眸中闪现过了一丝春意与情动。哪怕那人在调动自己浑身上下所有的神智在压抑着，但它还是泄露而出了。  
哈利的一手探入斯内普湿润的蜷曲的黑发从中，指端缠搅着发丝玩弄，另一手附上斯内普起伏着的胸膛，将那人左端的红樱用两指夹住搓揉轻扯直至那处硬如石块红欲滴血，感受到来自斯内普身躯的微颤和挣动，哈利的大手才松开来，顺着对方肌肤游扫而下，在那细瘦的腰身上轻按一阵后，带些不耐的意味扯下了那块松垮垮的浴巾。  
完全暴露的凉意刺激得斯内普的脚趾微微蜷起，他忽的被那年轻的男巫按在了怀中，感受到那人紊乱急促而带着高热温度的气息如浪潮一般不断打在自己脸上。与此几乎同时的，他感受到自己的耳垂被那人含如口中吮药，那人尖利的犬齿有一搭没一搭地磨蹭轻刺着软肉。  
"哼…哼嗯…混蛋……"年长的男人咬紧满口银牙，防止更多的能令他羞愤至死的呻吟泄露，"要做快做…我假设满脑子芨芨草的……哼嗯……救世主…对于折磨他的…嗯…老教授没有兴趣！"  
"相反的，我很有兴趣以及这份耐心，教授。"  
"我喜欢您禁欲的样子，你那样子简直见鬼地性感。但我更喜欢的是您前戏时的模样。那很勾人，让我更想给予你爱意。"哈利凝视着对方想要瞪自己却因为脱力而全然没有气势的黑瞳，放柔的神色令美好的祖母绿的眸子颜色更为淡然温和，在意识到那人抿着唇红着脸撇开脑袋这一动作中的含义之后，哈利的脸上露出更为温柔的笑意。搭在斯内普身子上的手继续活动，向下而去，绕过同斯内普本人一般精致秀长的已然直立起的滚烫的分身之后，他的指节停留在了一个拉环上。  
哈利咬上斯内普的锁骨，满意地品尝红酒在那上头留下的余香，位于对方下身的手扯住那拉环往外一拉，便带出两颗已被肠液弄得润泽的不小的透明硅胶圆珠。因为是透明的材质，可以隐约得看见斯内普微红的内壁上细小的皱褶。  
哈利调整好了力道，迅捷地将整串拉珠也全然拉了出来，微微带出水声。伴随着高昂起的头颅和半声卡在喉咙里的尖叫，斯内普射在了自己的小腹上。因为高潮而急速紧缩的小穴中泄出透明的滑液。  
"今天是情人节呢，教授。我的礼物在早上已经给你，那么作为爱人你是否也应该回赠?"哈利的唇角勾起，半眯着转为墨绿的瞳子看向那大口喘着粗气的人儿。  
"你…你又想干什么……"  
"没什么，只是请求曾经的教授可以陪他的学生喝一杯。"哈利拿起放在一旁的魔杖挥动，"白兰地飞来！"  
"德拉科前些天送的马尔福庄园的珍藏佳酿。"那人举着精致的酒瓶在斯内普眼前晃动一阵，纯澈的浅褐红色的酒液在水晶般的瓶内泛起细小的波浪，"我想和心爱的人一起品尝。那么，您是否能答应我的请求?"  
"我想在你早上冒着被我阿瓦达的风险给我强行塞入拉珠的时候也并没有思考过我是否愿意。"斯内普咬着下唇忍不住翻了个白眼，换来了哈利吻上他的眼角，"那么现在你为什么要思考这些?愚蠢的格兰芬多，三思而后行可不是莽狮子的作风。""对，你说得对，西弗。"哈利的唇咧开而笑，露出满口白洁的牙。在饮下满满一口香醇而火辣的白兰地后，那唇再次附上了这会并没有拒绝侵入的斯内普的唇，并将全部的酒液都渡入了对方口腔中。  
"唔……"  
饮下酒液的喉管中满是酒的浓烈之香在翻腾着，过了不多时，斯内普的脸颊和脖颈处开始升腾起火烧云一般的色彩，肌肤开始微微带上小火的滚烫之意。哈利满意地看着那人两条秀长的白腿逐渐开始互相磨蹭。  
"该…该死的波特……你在酒里加了东西！"那人惊呼出声，瞳孔猛地收缩，"你……呼嗯……"  
"那只是一些让我们可以更加尽兴的小玩意儿，教授。放心，那对您构成不了伤害。"哈利再次举起那酒瓶在那开始扭动腰身的那人眼前晃了晃，"您还想再来一点么?教授?"  
"唔……我……嗯哈……我还要……哈……哈利……"  
"那么，这次换下面的小嘴来喝怎么样?"  
"什么……等……哈啊……等等！不行！"斯内普的神智被吓得恢复了一星半点，忙蹬动双腿试图将拖住他后腰的哈利蹬开。但那本就不大的力道被轻而易举地化解开来，而等斯内普再动用手去推哈利的身子时，他已经完全被拖得平躺在床榻之上并因为魔法的禁锢而无法起身，双腿被哈利折成M状最大程度地向两边按去，微微开阖的艳色的小穴完全暴露在对方危险的神色之下。  
哈利将两根骨节分明的指没入了穴内，熟门熟路找寻到了斯内普柔软内壁上凸起的敏感点，并以指端按住那处便不再有任何动作。斯内普为此感到触电一般的快感，小腹不住地抽搐起来，睁大了眼眸尖叫着不住扭动身躯。他的眼眶处泛起了泪花。  
"嗯啊啊啊……Haaa……Harry！哈啊……松开！嘶啊……"斯内普的声音沙哑并染上了哭腔，濒临崩溃一般的快感刺激着他每一根神经，生理性的泪水如泉涌出眼眶，被哈利尽数吻去。那人的指端终于是从敏感点上松开了，模仿着性器抽插一阵后，哈利又加了一根手指进行着扩张，然后缓缓退了出去，用冰凉的酒瓶口在斯内普小穴附近的软肉上打转按压，然后没入温暖潮湿的穴中。他将瓶身向上微抬了些，全部的白兰地都灌入了斯内普的穴内。  
从未承受过如此辛辣和凉意的穴壁猛然收缩抽动起来，蛰痛和某种药物带来的快感混合在一起冲入斯内普的大脑。他已然发不出声来，张着红艳的薄唇大口吸气，双手下的床单被揪得死紧。有几缕红褐色的酒液渐渐渗出了穴口，其余的全然被封闭在穴道之内随着斯内普身子的微微动作而翻腾，刺激得那人的力气更是散失到全无的地步，还挂着高潮的余韵的瘫软的分身逐渐颤颤巍巍地再次翘起。  
"哈……哈利……我要……"斯内普将下唇嘴角咬得隐隐渗出血丝，迷蒙的眸子废力地焦距着寻找到哈利的脸庞，"我……我要……求你……"  
"你要什么?教授?"哈利坏笑着叼住斯内普胸前的红樱啃咬着，"原谅你的学生是一头愚蠢的格兰芬多狮子，他现在并不能理解你的意思呢~"  
"你！哈嗯啊啊啊……哼啊……"  
"不说明白就得不到你想要的哦，西弗~"哈利说着，一只手环住了斯内普光洁细腻的浅色的分身缓缓撸动着，刻意或无意地用指节触碰着那人囊袋。  
"哈啊……不…不是这个……我……"那细瘦柔软的腰肢狂乱地再次扭动起来。  
"嗯?"  
"我要…我要你狠狠操进来，占有我的身……唔啊！"  
过于滚烫的粗大的硬物的温度猛地闯入，如似一团炽热的火焰带着浓重的情欲的躁动一下顶到了斯内普的敏感处上。他的双腿猛地弹动了一下。  
酒液顺着哈利抽插的暴涨茎身被带出直肠，有一些混合着半透明的肠液自皱褶被撑得平整的穴口缓缓不断流淌而下，在床单上留下痕迹。酒精的微凉与辛辣同样刺激得哈利的欲望生疼，他嘶声一阵，又因为受药物的影响低吼一声后加快了抽插的速度与力道，但同样控制着动作以防伤到爱人。  
斯内普感到四肢如触电一般，刚才被酒凉得发疼的穴壁和肠道此刻被药效和哈利影响着飞速地达到了前所未有的高温，如同有一团火焰烧灼着穴壁上每一寸的软肉，因为哈利的侵占而更加炽热。他的腰身晃动得更加紊乱无章，眼神早已难以焦距。  
哈利的坚挺如同一头狂兽一般在他紧致的内里处横冲直撞着，每一次，那暴涨的龟头都直直戳在斯内普最敏感的一点上，又继续深入着以粗壮的茎柱碾过那处。斯内普的脚趾全然蜷进了脚心，张着口努力汲取着空气，以免自己溺死在这份极致的混杂着一丝肉体燃烧的疼痛的快感中。他将头折至右侧，半边埋进枕头之内，却意外看到那方向处的全身镜里的景象。  
他清晰地看到哈利每一次抽插都带着自己肠内艳色的软肉外翻，看到自己被哈利染上各种红痕的身躯。斯内普羞愤地慌乱合上眼去，又将头扭了回去。眼睑由于措不及防遭了哈利一吻而微颤。  
酒的热度和哈利的欲望的火热交织在一起，仿佛要融合化作一团恶火，将自己的身躯连着灵魂焚烬。  
"哈……哈利……"他眯缝着浑是泪水的失焦的眸子，咬牙提力抬起了手臂，轻轻勾住哈利的脖颈，修剪圆润的指端划过对方后脖处的肌肤。他勾着那人俯下了头颅，主动奉上一吻。带着白兰地后起的余香。  
他并未看到那人瞳中随着身子颠动的一瞬间的极度喜悦。只能感觉的是随着自己不受控制地松开唇齿高叫出声和身躯剧烈地颤抖，一股暖流在自己身躯中爆炸开来。  
滚烫的白灼在哈利退出温柔地抚摸亲吻自己后，从一时半会儿无法关闭的穴口一股一股地流出，淫靡而甜蜜。  
整个房间的空气都变得潮湿和沸腾。仍未散去的酒精的香气依旧萦绕。

" I love you, sev."  
"I love you too, Harry. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
